Flare, the Youngest Autobot
by DBZKaifan
Summary: "Optimus… Flare was a vital part in our war! She helped us win many of our battles!" Ironhide sighed, sinking down onto the concrete. "I promised Jazz that i would watch out for her. My best friend's last wish was that I keep her alive! I couldn't even do that!"
1. Chapter 1

Kaifan: Roses are red, violets are blue, I don't own Transformers, so good for you.

(If I did, you would be afraid… BWAHAHAHAHACK did I just cackle?)

"The Allspark is on Earth."

Optimus Prime's message echoed through my head as I entered Earth's atmosphere. As I broke the cloud cover, I saw where I was going to land, a town miles away from Bumblebee, Sam Witwicky, and the map. Bracing for impact, I hit the ground in a large backyard with quite a few mechanical toy cars on a patio. Running forward and using the wing-shaped rockets on my back, I got on the patio.

"I need to stay small…" I muttered as I scanned a remote control car with the sensor on my hand. Transforming into the car, I drove in the direction of a highway.

There was a grove of trees, and as I drove toward it a familiar voice rumbled,"Little one?"

Transforming, I looked up. "Yes, Optimus?" I asked, rising to his eye level.

"Good, it's you." Suddenly, my friend's left hand grabbed me while his right scanned a semi truck. When he transformed, I was thrown into the passenger side. I siffened when I heard a Decepticon transmission.

"Have you seen any Autobots?"

"No, but I believe that I saw Flare coming into this area."

"Good. We need as little in our way as possible."

"But what about Flare?"

"She's too small to do any harm. We'll be fine."

The transmission died, and I bristled. "Too small? I'm too small?"

Optimus started driving east. "Soon, Little One, you can prove them wrong."

~~~~~~~~~~~Two days later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bumblebee passed with two people in him while he was in car form, Sam Witwicky and Mikaela Banes. I started following them along with Optimus. Bumblebee took the humans to an abandoned area and when he stopped, the cars surrounded the humans, and we all transformed.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Transformers…*goes into corner and cries*

Optimus looked down on the two humans as he finished transforming. "Sam james Witwicky?" he asked.

The male swallowed. "Y-yes, that's me."

"Why are we here? Who are you? What are you?" The girl demanded.

Optimus sighed, pressing a button on his helm. A full-color holograph took over the ground at the human's feet.

"Our planet was once a powerful empire, peaceful and just, until we were betrayed by Megatron, leader of the Decepticons. All who defied them were destroyed. Our war finally consumed the planet, and the All Spark was lost to the stars. Megatron followed it to Earth, where Captain Witwicky found him…" the Prime began.

"My great-great grandfather…"Sam let his voice fade out.

"It was an accident that intertwined our crash-landed before he could retrieve the Cube. He accidentally activated his navigation system. The coordinates to the Cube's location on Earth were imprinted on his glasses".

"How did you know about his glasses?" Sam asked.

"EBay." I said, my voice oddly clear compared to the mechs'.

"EBay…" Sam muttered.

"If the Decepticons find the All Spark, they will use its power to transform Earth's machines and build a new army." Rachet rumbled.

" And the human race will be extinguished. Sam Witwicky, you hold the key to Earth's survival." Optimus finished.

Mikaela turned to Sam. "Please tell me that you have those glasses?"

"Before we go, the girl needs a Guardian. Mikaela, who do you choose?" Optimus asked, his voice calm.

I looked at the female. She made her choice in a nanosecond. "Would Flare be okay?" Mikaela asked timidly.

I nodded. "I'll be right back," I said, flying off to find a car to transform into. Within minutes, I came back as a white Mustang with black racing stripes (Kinda like Bumblebee). "Will this work?" I asked, stopping by Mikaela.

"It's great!" the human exclaimed.

~We're going to Sam's house,~ Optimus said through the comlink.

~Alright,~ I answered, following Bumblebee. ~Bee, I haven't seen you in forever!~ I said, using the comlink but cutting off the rest of the autobots.

Bee's voice came through. ~How are you, Flare?~

~Good, how about you?~ I answered.

~Good.~ There was a silence.

~How can you speak through the comlink but not out loud?~ I asked

~I use a different mechanism.~ Bumblebee answered. ~Rachet helped me figure out how to speak through here.~

Within minutes, we were at Sam's house. Sam ran to his door, only to meet his dad. I heard none of the conversation, but Sam turned around to see Optimus stepping on the birdbath. "Sorry," my friend rumbled.

Rolling my optics, I walked over to Jazz. "Hi," I said, sitting by him.

The dark Autobot looked at me. "I haven't seen my baby sister in five years, and 'hi' is all I get?"

Smiling, I punched him lightly. "Love you too, Jazz."

Then Ratchet fell onto the power lines. "Wow… that was tingly!"

Optimus looked in Sam's window, shining his headlights into the window. "Have you found it?" he asked urgently.

Sam looked into Optimus' optics. "My bag's not here!" he cried urgently.

A man's voice called through the door. "Sam? Why is this door locked?"

Running to the street, I transformed, which I was the only one who did. Parking behind a tree, I watched carefully. Optimus relayed the conversation to me by comlink. If I was in my real form, I would have face-palmed. The generators near the house kicked in, and their lights turned on.

When the humans left the window, I ventured onto the lawn. That's when I heard the sirens.

Well, here it is! Sorry if you think it's bad. I've been in a bad mood...


	3. Chapter 3

I hate these…. I DON'T OWN DIS!

At the sound of the sirens, Optimus jumped. "Autobots, roll out!" he commanded.

Because he sirens were coming from the front, we transformed on a back street and drove around to the front, staying a few blocks away. Government people went into Sam's house, and came out a few minutes later with Sam and Mikaela, forcing them into a car.

I tensed. "Optimus…" I growled. "They're taking them!"

As the cars pulled away, we followed them. Speeding down the highway, we hid under a bridge after we had passed the humans and waited for them. When the humans passed beneath us, I slammed my foot in front of the car. bending down, Optimus ripped the roof easily off of the car.

"Taking the children was a bad move," growled my mentor.

"Get out of the car," I snarled.

Aman looked up."Actually,I'm not allowed to talk to you… Except to tell you I'm not allowed to talk to you, I mea-"

"NOW!" Optimus bellowed.

"O-okay," stuttered the human.

Mikaela climbed out and looked at the male. "Take them off,"

The male started stripping. "That's for what you did to my dad."

The two teenagers climbed into Bumblebee, and we took off. It wasn't long until we were being followed by helicopters. Bee transformed, and turned around while setting the humans down. Then, all hell broke loose.

The helicopters started shooting cords at Bumblebee that stick in his armor. Going into my true form, I leapt at Bumblebee, shooting through the cord, I almost had him free when the cords were shot at me and humans started trying to freeze me. When the helicopters lifted into the air, the last thing I saw was Mikaela's face. I couldn't even protect myself, let alone a fragile human girl.

This ties into the whole story, her trying to save Bee… *Chants* Flare and Bumblebee, sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!


	4. Chapter 4

I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS! WHY MUST I SAY THISSS?

Pain.

That was all I was aware of. Bumblebee was across the room from me, and his sounds of pain increased my agony. I was half frozen, yet the pain was like a wildfire, spreading through my limbs and tourturing my spark.

Bumblebee whimpered, and I allowed my tears to fall. The pain wouldn't be as bad if Bee wasn't being tortured with me.

Without warning, my pain spiked. It hurt too much to allow me to scream, to yell, or cry. I just trembled.

A voice near my foot spoke. "I guess you were right, Bob. There is a point past pain."

Suddenly, the pain eased, The next thing I knew, I was trembling against Bumblebee while he held me with one hand and the other was his gun, pointing at the government people.

I heard Sam and Mikaela talking. After a minute, the pain had eased enough for me to stand. Sam looked up at me. "We're getting you out of here. Come on!"

I followed the humans to a room that held the most valuable object on the Earth.

The Cube.

Bumblebee and I walked into the room, and I let Bumblebee approach the AllSpark. Touching the Cube, Bee shrank it down to a manageable size. In the end, it was about a foot in any direction.

We ran to an exit. As soon as I was outside, I transformed into my Mustang and started driving. Bee caught up in seconds.

~Flare, are you alright?~ he asked over the comlink.

~I'm fine. H-how about you?~ I asked.

~I'm good. Are you sure that you are okay?~ the scout asked again.

I hesitated. ~I will be.~ We rounded a corner, and my spark missed a beat. Optimus and the others were coming. We sped past them, but I heard them turning and driving behind us.

~Little One!~ I had never been happier to hear the Prime's nickname for me.

~Bumblebee has the AllSpark. We're taking it to MIssion City.~ Even though my friends and family were with me, it was still more important to keep the AllSpark away from Megatron.

~Flare? Are you and Bumblebee okay?~ Ratchet's voice distracted me from my thoughts.

~I will be. You're gonna have to ask Bee yourself, though. ~

Jazz's voice came through. ~I'mma kill the bitches that hurt my sister.~

~Jazz! Chill!~ I said in exasperation. ~They are helping us.~

~Still,~ Jazz growled.

I sped ahead, catching up to Bumblebee, who had gone ahead of me. Mission City loomed ahead. I honestly hadn't thought any Earth cities could look ominous- not after Cybertron. Not after the Decepticon cities.

I swerved as a Cybertronian craft flew overhead. Righting myself, I drove in front of Bumblebee. Decepticons always have the most important in front, so that would be either their leader or whoever was carrying a precious artifact. Hopefully, they would assume that was me.

But that would make them stupider than I remembered.

We entered the city to mayhem. Human were panicking, and there were Decepticons everywhere.

Without hesitation, I transformed. Of course, the first Decepticon that noticed me was about thrice my size. He tackled me, opening a gash on my arm. Bright blue energon dripped from the wound.

"Oh, look," he sneered. "An Autobot, so weak and _killable_."

Growling, I pushed him off and held him down. "Who's weak and killable now?" I snarled, arming my gun. A few more seconds and it would be charged.I paused when energon splashed onto my helmet. That hesitation was all the Decepticon needed to pin me down and put his gun to my head. I didn't see him, though. All I saw was my brother's dead body hanging from Megatron's hands.

Ironhide tackled the large warrior that had attacked me. I scrambled to my feet and used the rockets on my back to fly up. I was probably flying to my death, but I didn't care. All I wanted was to avenge my big brother. All of my weapons came out. Seven guns fired at Optimus's brother, while my sword slashed at his armor. My efforts were useless however-he batted me aside like an insect.

Using my wings, I stopped right before I hit the ground. Attacking Megatron would be no use. Snarling, I rushed at a warrior. I hated to fight, hated to kill, but I would do what was necessary to protect those I loved.

Poor Flare….. Stupid Megatron! D=


	5. Chapter 5

No, I don't own Transformers, m'kay?

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV\

As I rushed a blue Decepticon warrior, my white mask came down and covered my face. An angry cry escaped my mouth. These were the monsters, the animals, that had killed my parents, my brother, and for all I knew, the one Cybertronian I loved.

Bumblebee.

An image came into my mind, the yellow scout laying dead,optics coal black, energon pooled on the ground around his body. No. I couldn't afford to think like that. I pushed the thought away, concentrating on the battle at hand.

The blue warrior lashed out at me, the blades on his arms glowing. Crouching, I swept my leg under him, knocking him down. Looking into his ruby optics, I hesitated. Fear was evident, and I just couldn't bring myself to kill him.

That hesitation was all the Decepticon needed. Within seconds, I was the one looking up into optics. A plasma gun formed on his arm, whining as the plasma warmed up. His eyes betrayed him, though his face was calm, his optics showed his triumphance.

The male Decepticon raised his gun, pointing it at my face. "Any last words, Autobot?" he sneered.

I growled. Even if that was my last sound, I was going to die with dignity. No surrendering, pleading for my life, or crying. None. I was going to stare this stupid Decepticon down until I died.

The Decepticon tightened his finger around the trigger. A green Cybertronian with blue optics hit him, and his arm jerked, but he still pulled the trigger. Pain erupted in my chest, and I plummeted into darkness.

~Flashback~

I sat in a large room, with three other Cybertronians. Jazz and my parents. My mother, a slim Cybertronian with light blue armor, was sitting with my father, a Cybertronian with dark grey armor.

Jazz was polishing his gun, taking the utmost care. My father was engaged in a conversation with him. "Now remember, when you are cleaning your plasma gun, you need to point it away from everyone else, as well as you."

"Yes, Dad," muttered Jazz.

Mom glanced at him. "Jazz! Respect your father. He doesn't have to take time off to hang out with family."

"Why do you have to fight in this stupid war anyway?" Jazz burst out.

"Well, if you want to be a Decepticon slave, we'll become rogues and not fight at all," Mom snapped.

I backed up. "I'm going to my room," I announced. No one payed attention.

I walked down the hallway to my room. Bored, I flopped on my bed.

Suddenly, I heard a crash coming from the hall. Opening my door just a crack, I peeked out. A couple of Decepticon warriors were in the hall.

Gasping, I shut my door, a little louder than I intended. Muffled footsteps were coming closer. Trembling, I crawled under my bed, my rockets buzzing quietly. The doorframe exploded, and a large warrior came in my room. His ruby optics scanned the room.

He turned, and I sighed in relief. Hearing me, the warrior turned and reached under the bed, grabbing my small frame. His fingers scratched my chest armor as I struggled. Granted, I was small enough to fit in one hand, so fighting would only get me hurt

He carried me to the large room I was in earlier. My parents were huddled in opposite corners. My eyes scanned the room. Jazz was nowhere in sight. My spark plummeted. Had they killed him?

My mom was pulled in front of the group, and her optics were trained on me. I wanted to turn away, but the Decepticon who held me forced me to look, turning his hand every time I turned away.

Eventually, I stayed still. I was, again, getting nowhere but injured. I stared into her optics. ~OPTIMUS PRIME!~ she said via comlink, and then the Decepticon shot her. Glowing energon spattered across the floor, some of it landing on my faceplates.

My father was next. They forced him onto his knees in a pool of energon. His optics were dull, energon dripping out of wounds. The Decepticon that had killed my mother shot him without hesitation.

Turning to the Decepticon that held me, the first Decepticon spoke in a deep voice. "You can take care of her,Destructo.. Catch up with me when you're done."

Destructo nodded. "Yes, Lord Megatron," he said. Megatron blasted a hole through the roof and took off, molten steel dropping onto the floor.

Destructo armed his gun pointing it at me. The plasma whined, ready to fire. I squeezed my optics shut. I heard Destructo grunt in pain, and then felt a falling sensation. Another Cybertronian grabbed me, and I heard my brother's reassuring voice.

I opened my optics to see that Jazz had grabbed me. A crash sounded behind me, and I jumped. Jazz turned and ran, and I saw what the crash was. Jazz had used his energon blade and cut off the larger Decepticon's leg. Destructo was still alive and crawling after us.

My brother went out the door, with Destructo on his heels. "Jazz!" I screamed. Destructo fired his plasma gun, and I aimed and fired mine. Destructo's plasma hit Jazz in the back, and mine hit Destructo in the head, killing him instantly. Jazz fell, landing hard on the hot ground. Wincing, I crawled out from under his hand.

Mom had mentioned Optimus Prime. I thought I remembered him, he visited a couple times. There was an Autobot base about twenty miles from my location. Activating the twin rockets on my back, I lifted the larger Cybertronian a few inches off the ground.

I flew low over the rough ground, hiding from the occasional Decepticon that flew overhead, one carrying Destructo. Trembling, I hid under a rock ledge. Now Megatron was definitely looking for me. Pulling Jazz closer to me, I armed every weapon I owned. No one was touching my brother.

After half an hour of trembling under the ledge every time I heard a Decepticon, footstep finally started to approach. The plasma in my guns whined, ready to fire. Looking out, I saw five pairs of peds.

A gruff voice spoke out. "They're here, Optimus. I smell them."

Optimus? That was the name my mother had told me. Optimus Prime.

Hesitantly, I crawled from under the ledge. "Optimus Prime?" I asked quietly.

A large mech crouched down. "Yes?" he asked kindly.

"M-my mother told me to find you. Her n-name was Sunstom…" My voice faded out.

"Why did Sunstorm tell you to find me?"the large mech asked.

"She was k-killed by Decepticons… alongside my father." I said quietly. My fans whirred, and that was all I could hear.

"I know you have a brother. Is he here?" asked a smaller black mech.

I kept my eyes on the Prime. "He's under the ledge."

A green mech crouched by Optimus. "Do you mind if I look at her spark?" he murmured. "Look at those scratches…"

Optimus nodded. "Make sure no one has messed with it," he ordered.

The green mech looked at me. "Hello, I'm Ratchet," he said kindly. "Do you mind if I ask you a few questions?"

"Go ahead," I said softly.

"Did the Decepticons mess with your spark?" he asked.

"No. One picked me up and took me to the living room, where they killed my parents,"

"What's going on with you arm?" asked the mech

I looked down to see energon running down my arm. "I don't know.." I muttered.

Ratchet lifted me up, and I looked in the direction of the ledge to see that the black mech had picked up my brother.

"Mr. Ratchet?" I asked. "Who are they?"

"Well, the mech carrying Jazz is Ironhide, our weapon specialist. You know Optimus Prime is our leader, as well as the only living Prime."

"The only one?" I asked.

"Yes. The small fembot over there is Arcee, and the other one is Neko, Optimus's first officer."

"Okay….. " Activating the rockets on my back, I lifted off of Ratchet's hand, only to have my left rocket fail in a shower of sparks.

Optimus, who was walking by Ratchet's side, caught me as I fell. "Are you okay, Little One?" he asked.

I nodded, and let my fatigue take over. This was the start of a new life.

/VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV\

Well, now we know how Flare ended up with the Autobots….. Sorry for the long update, but I have a question. Was this chapter detailed enough? What was wrong with it? PM me what you think I could do to improve… I will give you a shoutout! I will also answer any questions in my reviews. As always, thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Transformers, only Flare. I'm so sorry about the late update… 20 minutes on the computer plus testing will do that to you...

Optics- eyes

Servo- hand

Orn-week

Helm- helmet

Peds-feet

~comm.~

"_cybertronian_"

"english"

/VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV\

My servo was oddly, warm-was someone holding it? My optics slowly flickered online, seeming to take far too long. A yellow mech was by me, and my servo was in both of his. The mech, noticing my optics, chirped happily. "_Ratchet!" _he called. "_She's awake!"_

The green medic came into the room, wrench in hand. _"Bumblebee, I swear to Primus that if you don't leave, I will take you apart and reformat into minibots!_"

Bumblebee snorted, standing to leave. I grabbed his servo. "_He stays_,"I said firmly.

Ratchet grumbled, setting the wrench down. "_Five clicks._" he said. I nodded.

Bee's optics smiled. "_I'm so…._"

"_Relieved?_" I suggested.

Bee nodded. I smiled. "_How- how long have I been out?_"

Bumblebee's face fell, his optics dimming. "_Eight orns._"

I sat up. "_E-eight?!_" I gasped.

Ratchet came in. "_Yes,eight._"

I sighed. Ratchet walked over, his peds louder than normal in the concrete building. "Can you walk?" he asked, reverting to English.

"I'm not sure…" I muttered. Ratchet held out his servo, offering me a hand up. I let him pull me up, and let go. My kneebolt buckled, and I fell onto the floor.

Ratchet and Bumblebee helped me up, and I put a servo on the yellow mech's shoulderbolt, using him for balance. "Why do I need to walk?" I asked, looking at Ratchet.

"Optimus wanted to see you when you woke up." he mumbled. I smiled, knowing that Ratchet would keep patients in his care forever if he could.

Leaning heavily on Bee, I walked out a door- and almost stepped on about four humans- Mikaela, Sam, and two soldiers that I thought were designated Lennox and Epps. I lurched backward, and would have fallen if the green medic had not caught me.

The four humans backed up. and I stood again. Lennox looked up at me. I shifted uncomfortably, not quite comfortable around the humans when they carried weapons that I knew could reduce a Cybertronian to a trembling heap in seconds.

Surprisingly, as I moved down the halls, the humans weren't aggressive- some even called out greetings to us. Lennox and Epps followed us along with the two guarded humans. I walked carefully; Optimus had ordered that we did not kill humans. Sighing, I looked at Ratchet. "Where are we?" I asked.

Lennox answered me. "We're in a government building in Diego Garcia. The Autobots are using it as a base."

We approached a large door, which slid open when Ratchet entered a code into a pad by the door. Optimus was inside the room, talking with another mech. Ironhide.

I hobbled into the room, still leaning on Bumblebee. Ironhide, noticing me first, jumped up and let me lean on him. Quickly, he led me to a desk, which I sank down onto gratefully. Optimus's optics looked worried and apologetic.

I looked at the Prime. "I know that look." I said calmly. "What are you hiding from me?" Gasping, I looked around. "Where's… Jazz?" I asked hesitantly.

Optimus looked down at me. "Umm… Ratchet?" he said. My spark sank. Optimus hadn't answered the question I had asked him, therefore it was going to be bad.

Ratchet looked at his peds. "Well, He attacked Megatron…. And Megatron tore him apart."

I looked up, my optics wide as Ratchet continued. "He was alive for a month while I tried to save him… Then one morning, he just… went offline."

I looked up at Ratchet, his normally calm face filled with grief. I dropped off the desk to the floor, tears forming in my optics. I glared up at Ratchet, overtaken by grief. "Why didn't you save him?" I screamed. "WHY DIDN'T YOU FRAGGING SAVE HIM?" I looked down. "Jazz," I wailed.

Ratchet put a servo on my shoulderbolt, normally a calming gesture. I jerked away from him, moving towards Bumblebee and Ironhide. The younger mech helped me stand, and pulled me into him. I cried into his chassis. The last of my family was gone.

Ironhide lifted me up. "Let's get you back to the medbay," I didn't struggle, instead just going limp.

Bumblebee walked by Ironhide, matching him step for step. "_Will she be okay?_" he asked.

Ironhide nodded. "_Give her some time,_" he rumbled. Bumblebee nodded, slowing down a bit. Within a minute, we were in the medbay. Ironhide set me down gently on a metal surface, a berth I thought, and I curled up into a ball. I could do nothing more.

::No POV::

Two weeks later:

Ratchet spoke quietly to Optimus Prime. "She's just been curled on her berth for two weeks, and won't let me near her without lashing out. She hasn't taken energon for that whole time, or recharged."

Optimus sighed, the air rushing from his vents. "She's depressed… And you think she blames you for losing Jazz?"

Ratchet nodded. "She's going to die, Optimus. Do you think….. Should we have Bumblebee come back from guarding Sam for awhile? She usually listens to him…"

Optimus sighed. "Maybe that would work… But Sam would have to come too."

Ratchet nodded. "Maybe you can see if she would go to where the new Autobots are supposed to arrive next week?" he asked.

Optimus sighed. "Maybe… She hasn't seen Skids or Mudflap in years."

Ratchet nodded. The young fembot had always been close to the twins, defending them and taking care of them like did she know that the mechs crushed on her.

Optimus walked into the medbay, looking at the small fembot. "Flare?" he asked gently, getting a whir for an answer. "New Autobots are coming in next week."

Flare looked up, her optics dim from lack of recharge. "So?" she asked, her voice quiet.

"The twins will be there." the Prime said quietly.

The young Autobot's optics brightened, so little it would have gone unnoticed to someone who hadn't known her for years. "Really?"

Optimus nodded. "Little one," he said quietly.

Flare glanced up again. "Yes, Optimus?" she asked.

"You know that Jazz-"

Flare cut him off. "I don't want to hear it. I know it wasn't Ratchet's fault… Just… I don't want to talk about it."

Optimus nodded, turning to leave. The fembot stood behind him, leaning on the berth to keep weight off of her injured leg. "Optimus?"

The large mech turned. "Yes?"

"After my leg is repaired… I want to visit Mikaela and Bumblebee."

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Whelp- Sorry for the long update. I honestly tried to write everyday, and well… Yeah. Please review… The more reviews, the faster the next chapter! I'll start answering questions in the chapters...


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own Transformers… *goes in corner and cries*

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

::No POV::

Five cars drove along a highway, dodging through the traffic with practiced ease. Oddly enough, no cop cars trailed this odd group. If the vehicles were slow enough, people would have noticed that the people sitting inside were slightly translucent.

The lead vehicle, a blue semi truck with flame decals, received a message through its radio. ~Optimus?~ asked a feminine voice.

The hologram in the truck glanced at the radio, not speaking a word, yet a deep voice echoed through the cabin.. ~Yes, Flare?~ he asked.

At the end of the procession, a white and black Ford Mustang revved its engine. ~You said the twins would be here…~ The female hologram in the car stared uncertainly at the radio, then to the young woman in the front passenger seat.

Optimus sighed, his patience coming through the comm. ~And?~ he asked.

~Which set of twins? Skids and Mudflap or Sunstreaker and Sideswipe?~

~I know for a fact that Skids and Mudflap will be there. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker…. I'm not sure.~

Flare's hologram smiled. ~I haven't seen Skids and Mudflap in vorns!~

The woman in the passenger seat glanced at the radio. "Why are you so smiley?" she teased.

The hologram glanced at the human. "I'm just… gonna see some old friends."

The woman smiled. "You sure it has nothing to do with Bumblebee?"

"Mikaela!" Flare gasped, her engine stuttering.

Mikaela smirked. "Don't worry… I won't tell anyone."

"I'm being honest! I get to see two mechs I grew up with. I swear."

Optimus turned onto an exit, and all five cars followed. The exit led to a mountainous area, with the road twisting through the mountains. As the Autobots drove over a hill, a ship came into view. More Autobots had arrived.

Flare sped up, almost leading the group. Only a few miles were between the group and the shuttle.

Two crimson optics glowed from the darkness of the trees on the left side of the road, quickly turning blue as the Cybertronian raced through the trees, hoping to reach the ship before the Prime.

Flare sped up, almost driving alongside Optimus Prime. The young fembot wanted to be with her friends as soon as possible. Optimus chuckled over the comm. link. ~Only half a mile, Little One.~

Flare revved her engine, barely keeping herself from transforming and flying the rest of the way. Not only would Optimus yell at her, but Ratchet would definitely put a few dents in her helm if she hurt her kneebolt again.

Ratchet, sensing the fembot's mood, opened a comm. link to her. ~Flare, if you so much as tweak a wire in that kneebolt, you'll have to wait a vorn for me to reattach it!~

Flare sent the CMO a data burst containing the Cybertronian equivalent of a scowl and the feeling of being slapped on the back of the helm.

Ratchet sent back a burst with the knowledge of his wrenches arriving with Jolt. Flare squeaked over the comm. link, not too eager to get wrenches thrown at her.

Amused, Ratchet closed the link to Flare and opened one up to Optimus Prime. ~She was talking to me without snapping or snarling.~

~She's forgiven you.~ Optimus said evenly.

~So it would seem. Has she lashed out at anyone else?~

~Not to my knowledge. She-~ The young Prime was cut off as they arrived at the ship.

Flare stopped, transforming as quickly as possible. The door to the ship opened, and two Cybertronians came out, shoving each other.

"She's gonna run away from yo ugly aft!" Skids yelled.

"Oh yeah? Well, we're twins, you stupid genius!" Mudflap shoved his twin.

"Oh that's it!" Skids attacked his other half.

Flare grabbed the closer twin, Mudflap. Bee transformed, lunging at Skids to hold him back.

Mudflap, still trying to reach his twin, kicked behind him- catching Flare in her bad kneebolt. The fembot dropped him, crumpling to the ground as her kneebolt gave.

Ratchet transformed, crouching by Flare's kneebolt.

Skids pushed away from Bumblebee, shoving his twin. "You stupid aft! Why'd you kick her!"

Mudflap shoved back. "I didn't mean to hurt her!" The mech turned and took a step closer to Flare.

Ratchet's growl when the twin got within ten feet of the fembot was impressive. The younger mech fell backward, fighting his battle instincts.

Flare, in her pain, had drawn her kneebolt up to her chassis. Ratchet glanced at her faceplates, the back at her knee. Mudflap, the fragging slaghead, had knocked a few wires loose and hit some very sensitive wiring. Just reattach that one, adjust those ones, and… There!

The young fembot, who had been tensed up the entire time, relaxed a tiny bit. Ratchet helped her stand, and she glared at the slightly larger mech.

"Now I remember why I was relieved to get away from you," she said drily.

"Aw, that hurt!" Skids whined. "Come on!"

Flare rolled her optics and looked at the ship. Jolt, Sideswipe, and Arcee were at the entrance. Smiling, Flare walked over to Sideswipe.

"Hey, where's Sunst-" she began, just as Sideswipe asked,"Where's Jazz?" The fembot felt the familiar pang in her spark as it reached out for her sibling bond.

Sideswipe met her optics. "Sunny vanished three vorns ago." he said quietly. "I lost contact with him completely."

Flare dropped her gaze. "We were going to a city… Mission City." she whispered. "Jazz was defending a human… Sam." She pointed at said human. "Megatron was chasing them. Jazz… Attacked Megatron, and megatron just… He just… Tore him apart."

Unable to be in the conversation anymore, Flare turned away. Arcee and two mechs were coming down the ramp. Flare tensed, not recognizing one of them. "Who's he?" she asked, pointing to the black mech.

The mech looked at her coolly. "I'm Viper." he said. "And you are…?"

"Flare."

The mech approached her. "Well, Flare, I suggest that you calm down. I'm an Autobot." He put a servo on her shoulder.

Flare shrugged the servo away from her shoulderbolt. "Don't touch me!" she growled.

Viper stepped back. "Fine," he snarled, his optics flashing angrily.

Flare glared at him. "Why'd you get so worked up? I only told you to leave me alone."

Viper turned away. "Stupid fembot," he growled.

Flare shuttered her optics "I may be a fembot, but I am not stupid. You are such a fragging slaghead that you can't accept that your superior officer is a fembot. Arcee could take you down without even thinking about it. Fembots have helped the Autobots since the war first began."

"Fembots are a mutation! They are simply a spark that ended up in a smaller frame for the size of the spark!" Viper hissed.

Flare opened her optics, tackling the mech. "I am not a mutation! I am a fembot, as was a Prime, as will there will be Primes! I suggest you shut the frag up. I am not afraid to kill you here and now!"

The mech looked up at the fembot… and he laughed. The fragger laughed. Flare growled at him. "Do you have a death wish?" she asked.

Suddenly, Flare was lifted into the air. "Flare!" a deep voice growled. Optimus.

Flare, who was still glaring at Viper, spoke. "Yes?" she growled.

Optimus dropped the fembot. "Get back to base. I will speak with you upon my arrival."

Flare turned to the older mech. "Fine." Transforming, she drove toward the road. Expertly driving around the bends, she let her CPU wander back to Viper. The mech was an asshole, that was certain.

That was when she heard the scream.


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Transformers….

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Flare rounded the next corner so fast that she almost flew off of the road. A mech stood over the remains of a car, growling down at the occupants. Flare transformed and tackled the larger mech, growling. "Run!" she yelled at the occupants of the car, a woman and a young girl. The woman grabbed her daughter, and ran back the way Flare had come from.

The mech flipped over, digging a ped into Flare's chassis. The fembot growled. _"Starscream!"_

Starscream sneered. _"Flare. Just the fembot I was looking for!"_

Fighting the fear that was rising up in her, Flare commed Optimus. ~Starscream attacked two humans and I was defending them and now he has me pinned!~

The Prime answered immediately. ~I'm on my way!~

Starscream reached down, wrapping a servo around Flare's neck. One finger came dangerously close to Flare's jugular cable.

~He has my neck! I can't move or my jugular cable will be severed!~ she squeaked into the comm.

Optimus rounded a corner, followed by the rest of the Autobots. _"Flare!"_ he yelled, transforming.

That was when Starscream took off.

_"Optimus!"_ screamed the fembot as Starscream rose quickly. The Prime jumped up, reaching out a servo to grab the youngest Autobot. Flare reached down, but it was too late.

She was a Decepticon prisoner.

Starscream flew out of the atmosphere, heading toward a planet where a Decepticon with one red optic was waiting for them. Shockwave.

_"Is this the new experiment?"_Shockwave asked.

Starscream nodded. _"A fembot, just as you requested."_

Shockwave grabbed the fembot. _"You got Prime's sparkling?"_

Flare struggled as Starscream handed her to Shockwave. "_What are you talking about?"_ she snarled.

_"Come, Starscream,"_ Shockwave ordered. Both mechs carried the struggling fembot inside. Flare froze when she saw what was inside. Rows of berths held mechs and fembots, some online, some offline. But one fembot in particular surprised her.

The former first lieutenant of the Autobots. Neko.

Flare was dumped on the berth next to Neko, and Shockwave strapped her down. _"Where should I start?"_ he mused.

Turning her head, Flare looked at Neko. _"Neko?"_ she asked.

The older fembot looked over._"Flare?"_ she wheezed. _"They got you too."_

Shockwave grabbed a blade, slamming it down by Flare's head. _"Silence!"_ he bellowed. Both fembots were quiet instantly. _"Good. I will be right back."_ Silently, with no telltale humming or clicking, he moved away.

As Starscream followed Shockwave, Flare spoke. _"He said… He said I was Optimus's sparkling…"_

Neko nodded. _"You didn't know?"_

_"No, I-"_ Flare was cut off as Shockwave entered the room.

_" I SAID TO BE SILENT!"_ The mech loomed over Flare. Reaching down, he tore the vocal processors and the radio from right beneath her helm.

Flare screamed silently, energon bubbling from severed wires. _"Flare!"_ Neko screamed.

_"That's better!"_ Shockwave sneered. "_Why don't we see if we can mess with her sparkling bond with her mech creator?"_ he asked himself.

Flare glared at him, her frame tense in pain. '_I don't have a sparkling bond!'_ she thought.

Shockwave tore open her chassis to access her spark.

"We have Decepticon reports coming in from Denver! Our cover story on this one is a gas line break. Let's go!" Lennox shouted. "Wheels up in ten!"

The Autobots began to load onto the plane. Most of them stayed a quite a bit away from Optimus Prime, who was tense and probably ready to murder someone.

Ratchet commed him as they were loading up onto the plane. ~Are you okay?~

~Yes, my old friend…~ the young Prime said.

~Optimus, I have known you for many vorns. You're not okay.~

Optimus sighed over the comm. ~She was- is-my sparkling.~

Ratchet's engine sputtered. ~WHAT?!~

Optimus sent an affirmative. ~She's only Jazz's half sister.~

~Why doesn't she have a sparkling bond with you?~ asked Ratchet.

Optimus sighed. ~I cut it off when she was a sparkling.~

"Let's go!" Lennox called, and Optimus realized that he had stopped on the ramp. "Sorry," he rumbled, moving up the ramp.

Ironhide rumbled. ~Are you serious, Prime?~

~Would I joke about Flare?~ Optimus asked, his voice devoid of emotion.

Ironhide sighed.~No.~

The pilot spoke over the intercom. "We will be in Denver in twenty minutes."

Optimus suddenly went silent, not moving or venting. "Prime!" yelled Arcee. "What's going on?"

In a strained voice Optimus spoke. "The bond… is open." Pain was filling him, and error messages flashed across his HUD. Flare's optics were shutting down, her vocal processors were torn out… and… Neko? What- He could have sworn the fembot had been killed in battle vorns ago!

::Little One?:: Optimus asked over the bond.

A scream of pain answered him. ::Shockwave...I'm sorry Optimus!:: she wailed, slamming the bond closed.

Optimus could still feel her pain. "Prepare for bailout." the pilot announced.

The Prime was the first, transforming midair and cutting the strings on his parachutes. The Decepticon was a weak one, and the Autobot took him down easily. Grabbing his gun, Optimus pointed it at the mech's head. "Where is she?" he growled. "WHERE IS SHE?"

The Decepticon laughed. "Like I'd tell you," he sneered.

And then he exploded.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Soo…. Um…. Shockwave's here… yaaaayyy….. (sarcasm i swear!)


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own Transformers.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

A drone looked up at Shockwave. _"Prime is now taking down our forces himself."_ The small drone played a recording of Prime attacking a mech in Denver. "_WHERE IS SHE?"_ the mech had bellowed.

Shockwave sighed. Prime was determined to get his daughter, regardless of the consequences. "_Alright… Perhaps we can defeat him…. Or turn him against the Autobots."_ The mech picked a glowing purple crystal from a table. _"Dark Energon… It holds the power to revive our dead...And turn an Autobot."_

A mech poked his head into the room. His blue armor shone in the lights, reflecting Shockwave's bloodred optics. _"How do we know that it will affect Optimus?"_ he asked quietly. He was the one who had nearly offlined Flare.

_"We don't, but we have something close to a Prime. His daughter."_ Shockwave turned to Flare, his optics gleaming viciously. The fembot was temporarily offline, as she had been put through many tests already. One optic was missing, and her upgraded armor was now cracked and stained with her Energon.

The young blue mech stepped forward. _"But what if she kills us?"_

Shockwave slapped the fembot, and she jumped online. Wordlessly, she took in the sight of the deranged mech standing over her. "_Now, fembot,"_ he sneered. _"This dark Energon will likely cause you to change over to us, with a slight chance of death or no change. Let's find out, shall we?"_

The mech stood over her, and plunged the dark Energon into her spark chamber. The young fembot arched her back in pain as the Energon entered her system, wailing silently.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Optimus stood from where he had been thrown back from the explosion. "Is everyone alright?" he nearly shouted, counting the men and mechs. None of the mechs were dead, but…. The man had suffered many losses. Quite a few were dead, many more injured, and the few that were uninjured were already over the injured men.

"Ratchet!" Optimus called, rushing to Ironhide, who was leaking Energon heavily. The medic crouched by him, stopping the flow with practiced ease.

Suddenly, as Flare let the bond open, Optimus crumpled to the ground, hissing in pain. Pain, fear, and hatred poured into his spark. ::Flare!?::

The young fembot whimpered through the bond, and dread coursed through Prime's spark. ::Shockwave… hurts… Can't talk…::

::Flare! KEEP THIS BOND OPEN!:: yelled Optimus, both out loud and to his daughter.

Ratchet stood up, looking at the Prime. "Optimus! Have you located Flare?"

::I'm sorry… I… offline…::

:Flare! NO!:: Optimus crashed to the ground as he lost all contact with the young femme.

"Prime!" shouted Lennox. He and Epps ran up to the mech, pulling out radios. "Prime, what's wrong?"

Optimus shuttered his optics. "Flare… is dead."

Ratchet fell to his knees. "No…. No." As a medic, it was his job to not get attached to his patients, but that rule had been thrown out the window when he joined Optimus's team.

Skids and Mudflap bowed their heads, shuttering their optics. it may have been one Autobot, but she was… family. One Autobot-especially a future Prime, was a huge loss in this war.

Ironhide growled, and slammed a fist into the road. "So soon after losing Jazz!" he snarled. A female soldier sat on the ground. She was the woman Flare had saved, not knowing that the woman was a soldier.

"The one that saved me… Is dead?" she asked quietly.

"Yes," Ratchet mumbled. "Ironhide… I need you to comm. Bumblebee… Tell him what happened."

Optimus sat up. "No… I will tell Bumblebee."

~Optimus Prime to Bumblebee.~

~Yes, Optimus?~

~Flare… has offlined.~

Bee was silent for a moment, and then he started wailing into the comm. and out loud. Sam and Mikaela, who were riding in Bumblebee, jumped. "Bee?! Bumblebee, what's wrong?" Sam asked.

"Flare… has died." Bee whimpered.

Mikaela gasped and buried her head in Sam's chest, tears flowing from her eyes.

Optimus's voice filled the car. "My daughter was killed by Shockwave, a Decepticon… scientist. She was captured while saving a human soldier. Flare… Was a brave fembot." Optimus was broadcasting to all Autobots. "Her death was not in vain, for Flare transmitted to me that she had located Neko, and the Decepticons do not know of the location of our base.

"We will all miss Little One, but we cannot allow her death to break us. We must continue on, and continue the Autobot victories so that we don't become sparkling stories." Optimus's voice was ad, but he stayed strong through the speech.

"Optimus… Flare was a vital part in our war! She helped us win many of our battles!" Ironhide sighed, sinking down onto the concrete. "I promised Jazz that i would watch out for her. My best friend's last wish was that i keep her alive! I couldn't even do that!"

Optimus put a servo on Ironhide's shoulderbolt. "The loss of Flare is hard on all of us, Ironhide. We can only hope that we can continue to be successful."

"We weren't winning the war in the first place!" Sideswipe growled. "How can we expect to win now? One Autobot is a huge percentage of us!"

Optimus sighed. "I will not argue. For now, let's get back to base."

Arcee nodded. "Let's go." The Autobots transformed, and they all headed back to the Washington D.C. base.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

A slim frame fell out of a ship, glowing orange as it entered the atmosphere of the planet Earth. The small frame crashed into a snowy tundra.

The Arctic.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

A/N So, if you guys watch TF: Prime, you know how deadly the Arctic is.


End file.
